bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuringe
Shuringe '(シュリンゲ ''Shuringe) is a female villain in Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and a member of the Dark B-Da's Four Great Dark Beings (四天王 Shitennou). She is the third one to be sent by Dark Koutei to conquer B-Da City after Tiger failed. A cunning manipulator, a convincing actress and a master of deception, Shuringe has the ability to disguise herself as a very attractive woman by the name of '''Ms. Purple (パープルさん Pāpuru-san); she goes incognito using her alternate identity in order to gain their sympathy and pretend to help White Bomber and his unwitting friends when she is actually just trying to get rid of them as her opposition, knowing these children are the only thing standing in her way. She finds Yellow Bomber particularly annoying, and also has an issue with people mispronouncing her real name; a running gag for the duration of Shuringe's story arc is her getting angry every time the protagonists do so. She was voiced by Rica Matsumoto in the Japanese anime. B-Daman Bakugaiden In her series debut the heroes first discover Ms. Purple lying unconscious on the beach, seemingly having washed ashore; her B-Daron, Tango, leads them to her as part of her plan. She plays the part of a kind and caring schoolteacher suffering from amnesia, and takes up residence in a house near the laboratory, just down the hill. This also doubles as her base of operations against the children. In her efforts to undermine their unity and eliminate them as threats, she becomes their mentor of sorts, leading them to believe her to be multi-talented in various facets including baseball, the performing arts and even table manners. As part of the act, she often claims to be a previous champion at competitions in said areas. White Bomber and the others come to see Ms. Purple as a friend and a role model to look up to. She comes up with elaborate schemes to take advantage of their trust in her and bring about their downfall, but is comically thwarted by the unwitting kids every time, partly due to their naivete and their admiration for her or eagerness to help. Skilled at manipulation, she also manages to corrupt Blue Bomber through his desire to become stronger and almost succeeds in getting him to attack his friends. Though she slips up a few times, White Bomber and his friends never realize her true identity until the very end; even when she reveals herself as Shuringe the children refuse to believe it is really her at first, having grown so close to her that it takes a while for it to sink in. Dr. Gray Bomber falls head over heels for Ms. Purple at first sight, even attempting to propose to her on one occasion. Blue Bomber wholeheartedly supports this, berating the others for not taking it seriously. However, even after her defeat Dr. Gray Bomber never learns who she really is as the heroes tell him that she went back to her hometown and will not be returning for a while. Blue Bomber justifies their white lie as he could not bear to tell his grandfather the truth, knowing how sad he already was at the news of her 'departure'. Blue Bomber thinks back on the times they spent with Ms. Purple and chooses to remember her and Shuringe as two different people; the others agree, reflecting just how much of an influence she had on them in the duration of her stay on Earth. Dark Armor Her Dark B-Da Armor, Tsubasa Suzaku (翼朱雀), has immense firepower due to having a total of six B-Dama shooters altogether, each of which can also launch rapid-fire shots. Its attack power is more than what Tiger's Kurogane Byakko is capable of, as noted by Blue Bomber, and it can also transform into a bird. Its wings allow it to have very high mobility in either mode, which give her foes trouble due to her speed and agility; however, they are also its weakest point. Its main attack is "Hexa Metal Shot". Though a strong opponent, she recognizes when she is outnumbered and will choose to run and fight another day. In the end, she ends up losing to a united front of White, Blue, Yellow, and Black Bomber fighting together after they stop her plans to destroy B-Da City in a final attempt to keep favour with Dark Koutei by triggering volcanic eruptions all over the town. Minions Shuringe has a trio of female Dark B-Da subordinates known as the Dark Kunoichi who can also pose as regular B-Daman civilians to aid her in her schemes. These three minions are called Dark Oichi, Dark Okou and Dark Otsuu. Normally having the attire of ninja, they have the ability to perform high-speed acrobatics and appear out of thin air when summoned by their boss. Shuringe demands that Momite Bomber address her as 'Dark Queen-sama' and often orders him to shine her boots whenever she is annoyed at him; funnily enough, her trio also pick up on this latter tendency and tell him to do the same. External links *http://bbdamanbakugaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Shuringe *http://bbdamanbakugaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Purple Shuringe1.JPG|Shuringe Shuringe_robot.JPG|Shuringe's Dark B-Da suit, Tsubasa Suzaku Trio2.JPG|Shuringe's minions - Dark Otsuu, Dark Oichi and Dark Okou from left to right - in disguise Purple_first_appearance.JPG|Purple when she first appeared in B-Da City Purple1.JPG|Ms. Purple Purple1.jpg|Ms. Purple Purple.jpg|Ms. Purple Tango.png|Tango, her cat Ms Purple explorer.JPG Ms Purple baseball.JPG Ms Purple dance teacher.JPG Ms Purple good manners.JPG Ms_Purple_labcoat.jpg Ms_Purple_mechanic.jpg Shuringe kimono.JPG Image082.jpg|Shuringe in the manga Image084.jpg|Miss purple in manga Image081.jpg|Miss Purple and Shuringe in Manga Category:B-Daman Characters Category:Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Category:Villains Category:Female Characters